File talk:Leekduck is a Walrus.pdf
Is there a way you can upload this so that it opens up on Word or PowerPoint? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't see any proof.--N⊘tAnEditor 15:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I personally see a funny triangle and a complete lack of evidence. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :You're seeing the funny triangle and lack of evidence because you have not opened the PDF document. For the original site, see this and scroll down to the bottom. I consider this proof because he is encouraging the Walruses to go after the Fanon and is, like all Walruses, writing crude and offensive lies about people (Explorer me in this case). The Walruses were unaware of the Fanon before he did this, and they wrote an article afterwards. To view the document that was uploaded, click the link under the funny triangle and have it open in your PDF viewer (which should be on your computer as Adobe Acrobat). --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 17:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::So you can't upload it as a .doc or PowerPoint? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Fail This is such a big fail, All this is proof of is that TS went to Walrus wiki Yes their is an Account on walrus wiki called leekduck but it is not me!! My IP is banned thereLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 17:05, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Oh please. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 17:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::"Oh please" is correct. I find it a really big coincidence that some hacker decided to make a fake account of YOU, of all people to make fake accounts of (like me, TS, or some other big target), on the Walrus Wiki. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Well everyone's innocent until proven guilty and I beleive Leekduck. He talked to me on UnCp xat. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:26, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::And who's going to believe that beloved T-shroom or Exxy is a walrus? Obviously they took advantage that Leekduck was an anti-turtlenator and UCPW editor, making him a perfect target. If someone made "Explorer 767" on walrus wiki who gave PI and told other users to vandalize, everyone would believe that it wasn't really you. Citcxirtcem 19:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::: They might not have intended to make whatever user they chose as a namesake look like a walrus in the first place, and in that case, they would probably want to make fun of me. Not that that kind of thing works on me. =P ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:43, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Noooo... if they wanted to make fun of YOU, they would make a page with your fake dox like they did with TS. If they wanted to make fun of Leekduck they would make a fake account of him to get him blocked here (and if you're letting their plan work, then YOU're the real walrus minions). Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) ::::::: How could you know that for certain unless YOU were a walrus? And since are unsuspecting people who get fooled by a scheme ACTUAL MINIONS (i.e., in cahoots with) of the guy who made up that scheme? ::::::::Evil Dude: WAHAHAHA! With my evil scheme I will fool my next-door neighbor into bringing me ice cream every day for a month! ::::::: The poor guy may have fallen for his neighbor's trick, but he's still not exactly in cahoots with the evil dude (lame name if you ask me). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) No http://iat/w.info/index.php?title=Talk:Club_Penguin_Fanon_Wiki&diff=prev&oldid=6377 Remove the /. Citcxirtcem 23:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :You can't always trust a walrus, they haz incentives to lie. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 00:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::You can only have one account on walrus wiki and my account is called wally-rus and its banned, and walrus hate me, Therefore by adding two and two, Im Not a Walrus, And this wiki is bieng hypocritical, It was you, Explorer, Who complained on my CPW talk page that The CPW wouldent let the Fanon discuss issues with the CPW concerning itself (Like this wiki did to UNCP but thats another story). And then you individualise it to this, Bring about faulty "Evidence" and Have a wonderful Pecking Party in witch you and TS Declare themself "Logical Pwnmasters" and decide that I have an "Incentive to lie", Well the truth is I have an incentive Not to lie, Inface im medically unable to lie without bieng obvious So thats another fail, really though, You think im a walrus? , Ironnically, Walrus think im a fanonist, when really im neither and I would prefer it if this wiki would learn something called CivilityLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 20:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Mmmmm, care to forget that story? I would write a rebuttal, but that would be flaming. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Forget what story? Its FACT, that this wikis "Pwnsome logic" fails in the face of realityLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 20:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::I would say "prove it", but as I said, there's no need to debate. End of discussion. You do something wrong down the road, you get blocked. Or something like that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) You are not listening to me. OH NOES! A FUNNY TRIANGLE YOKE! SOMEONE CALL THE NATIONAL GUARD! Spare me. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 21:45, November 6, 2009 (UTC) The triangle is the Adobe insignia. Click the link below it. If nothing happens, your browser can't support .pdfs. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) LD is blocked on their wiki HEY GUYS!! Did anyone actually think why anyon would actually make a Leekduck socpuppet. At the time, Leek has no powers in any wiki, and he was hated everywhere. Someone would make sockpuppets of Explorer or TS, but not LD. Duh. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 19:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC)